A Date in the Snow
by Sinares
Summary: When Joey asks Mai out on a date, something is bound to happen. But will it be for good or for worse? Will their true feelings finally be revealed? JoeyxMai


**Author's Note: Yay! My first JoeyxMai fanfic! Aah! So much happy... ^_^. I'm actually kind of proud of this, considering I wasn't in author-mode. My readers (if I have any, I'm still new here) will know that I can usually only write... **_**good **_**stuff when I'm in author mode. Oh yeah, BTW, in Japan, some Ferris Wheels aren't the ones we have here in America; there are little compartments that the people go in. It's like a mini room instead of a bench with a lapbar. Just thought I'd let you know. Well, please enjoy!**

_Hmm... Maybe this card should go here... yes, that seems like a reasonable strategy, but reasonable won't win me any duels. Perhaps if I put it here... _A loud ring echoed throughout the room, causing Mai to jump nearly out of her chair. She hastily opened her bag and took out her cellular phone, before it could ring again. The caller display declared that the caller was Wheeler Joey. Mai sighed annoyedly at the small phone, tempted to answer and then hang up before Joey could say anything. She sighed again as she realized that he would only keep ringing until she picked up the phone. That boy was so persistant....

"Hello?"

"Mai! Finally, I was wondering when you would pick up. I expected to call you at least twice before you answered." Mai exhaled sharply.

"You know, Joseph," Mai said, smirking as she knew only she could call Joey by his full name, "I should hang up the phone right now for interrupting my strategy plan. I challenged Yugi to another duel, and we're planning to hold it sometime soon." For a moment or so, there was silence on the other end. "Joey?" Mai asked, unsure if he had hung up on her, instead of vice versa.

"When is your duel?"

"Why? It's not until later, Joey, probably sometime next week. Is something the matter?" Mai tried desperately to keep the concern out of her voice, she knew Joey would just tease her about it later. After all the years, the two had grown very close, and Mai was not enthralled with the fact that he could pick out her weaknesses from under her tough exterior.

"I was just... um... Well, see, I was just wondering if... Ah, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Mai, do you want to go out with me?"

A loud clang sounded on the other end of the phone, and Joey figured it was a possibility that Mai had dropped it. "Mai, are you okay?" he asked, chewing on his thumbnail. More clattering from the other end.

"Sorry, I dopped the phone," Mai huffed, confirming Joey's earlier observation. "Well, um, see Joey, I..." Mai paused, unsure how to answer him. She bit her lip.

"Yeah?"

"I..." She sighed. "Sure, why not? Yeah, I'll go out with you." She held the cellular phone away from her ear as Joey shouted loudly. She smiled as Joey pulled the phone back to his ear, excitement overtaking his nervous tone.

"Okay, so there's this amusement park opening up tomorrow night, and I already have two tickets, because I was keeping Tristan's for him. We were supposed to go with the gang, but Yugi and Téa cancelled. Apparently they had something else they had to do. Don't know what it was... and then Tristan said he was spending the night with someone else, and it just so happens that Serenity is going somewhere tomorrow night too... ugh, if I find out that Tristan was with her, I'm going to... Anyways, he told me to keep his, so I automatically thought of you when he said that. We could go, if you'd like. It would be fun!"

Mai giggled slightly at Joey's enthusiasm, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile, though she knew Joey couldn't see it. It was an old habit.

"Sure, Joey, an amusement park sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love to go with you..." She blushed, her cheeks turning a vivid crimson.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at six! Later, Mai!" He hung up.

"Goodbye... Joseph."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sparkling stars strewn across the vast night sky provided plenty of light to illuminate the huge festival square. People danced to the cheery music playing off to one side, and others enjoyed the exquisite food court and market on the other end. A fire-breather entertained a group of awestruck children and their parents with magnificent acts of playing with the flames. A clown danced merrily through the multitude.

"It almost looks like it's going to snow," Joey observed, staring into the night sky, though there were no clouds. Mai shrugged. Joey always seemed to have a sixth sense for these things, and he was usually right in his assessments. She had learned long ago to trust in what he said. His head snapped downward as the ticket lady called for the next couple to proceed to the ticket stand.

"Tickets please," said a young woman with short blonde hair behind the booth. Joey handed her two rose coloured tickets, which she took and examined, then beckoned him and Mai forward. "Have a nice night." Joey nodded in thanks, then passed through the gate and into the festival. Mai followed right on his heels.

"So... where do you want to go first?" he asked, gazing at her beneath his gold coloured bangs.

"Um... I don't know, Joseph. Where do you want to go?" She blushed slightly. This was so out of the ordinary that she had a hard time comprehending that they were actually on a date together. They usually only saw each other at duels or outings with the rest of the gang. Joey looked thoughtful, tapping his index finger to his chin.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry; we could go over to the market and eat something. That is, if you'd like." Mai rolled her eyes.

_Typical Joey... _She thought to herself. "Sure, I'm a bit hungry too. Let's go." Joey's eyes lit up.

"Sweet! Come on!" He grabbed her hand, much to her surprise, and pulled her toward the market café. Her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red.

They stopped before the first booth, stacked with baked goods. There were butter horns, cinnamon rolls, and a lot of cookies. "Hello, can I help you?" asked a kindly old grandfather from behind the little counter. He smiled at Mai.

"Um..."

"Oh! I'll take two cinnamon rolls, three cupcakes, five mini blueberry pies, and nine cookies please." Joey counted off his list on his fingers. The man gawked at him, his expression mirroring Mai's precisely. Joey looked down. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," the man replied quickly. "I'll get you your food. Please wait here." He stood up and started packing all the treats into a few sheets of wax paper, then placed them inside two large brown paper bags. He handed them to the couple. "Here you are."

"Thanks." Joey took his wallet out of his back pocket and started to open it, when Mai stopped him.

"I'll pay, Joseph." She unzipped her own, until her fingers faulted under the gaze Joey gave her. It was as though he was saying, _I'm paying for our food and that's that._

Joey took the money out of his change purse and handed it to the man. He gave them a confused, but kind smile. "Have a nice night together," he said.

As soon as they were out of sight, Joey opened the bag and tore into the food. Mai was surprised he could stuff that much into his mouth. _He always did have a big mouth, that kid. _She grinned as she saw blueberry filling dripping down his chin. "You might want to wipe your lower lip, Romeo."

"Oh." Joey wiped off the filling with a napkin the man had placed in the bag. "Thanks. Wait... Romeo?" He looked at Mai, which caused her cheeks to turn bright red again. It seemed she was blushing a lot tonight. He blinked and shook his head, dislodging the thought that had creeped into his mind. She was so beautiful tonight, they way her eyes were alight with excitement, and her blonde hair shining under the festive lights...

They walked on for a bit, enjoying the entertainment and the sweet smell of carnival food in the booths. Mai pointed to an unoccupied bench sitting alone in the middle of the main square, seemingly beckoning to them. They sat beside each other, and Mai fidgedted nervously at their proximity. She spoke to attempt to lessen the tension.

"Well, when you're done eating-"

"Aren't you going to have any?" Joey interrupted her.

"I... actually never thought of eating your food, Joey." He gazed at her incredulously.

"Come on, Mai. Even you should know I can't eat this much. Naw, half of it is for you, and the leftovers you can take home." He smiled at her.

"I... well, thank you, Joey." She reached into the bag and extracted a cinnamon roll, nibbling on it. His grin widened.

"Come on, let's go on some rides!"

"Right after eating?! Joseph, I knew you were odd, but I never thought you were that nuts!" He flashed his trademark grin and held his hand out to her. She placed the half eaten treat back into the bag and allowed Joey to pull her to her feet. He pulled a little too hard, though. She fell forward, gasping as she did so, when two strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. She looked up, both her cheeks and Joey's turning bright crimson as they realized how close their faces were together. Their eyes locked, violet with chocolate, holding each other in an unbreakable snare. Joey's heart thumped unevenly in his chest as he stared into Mai's purple eyes, noticing only now how soft her face looked, how smoothe her hair must feel... how full and red her lips were. He blinked when she suddenly wrenched herself from his embrace.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's... it's okay."

For the second time that night, he held his hand out, fingers outstretched. Mai looked at it curiously for a moment, before placing hers in his. Their fingers entwined seamlessly, fitting the other perfectly. They smiled shyly at each other.

"Come on, let's go," Joey said softly. They headed toward the ride section of the park, both trying to control their heavy breathing and racing heartbeats as their hands still lingered in each other's. Occaisonally, one would glance at the other, and their gazes would lock again, until one broke the bond apart again. This continued all the way to the roller coaster.

Mai stared incredulously at the huge, and rather intimidating, ride. "You want me to go on this after I just ate? You must be joking." Joey grinned and shook his head.

"Nope. Besides, you only ate like half a cinnamon bun."

"All the more reason not to go on..."

"Aw, come on, Mai. Please? Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Mai looked at him curiously, the answer plain as the sun on her face. "Seriously? But in the Battle City finals, you seemed totally fine!"

"That was because I had the dueling to distract me from how high up we really were. The truth is..."

"Yeah?"

"...I'll tell you later." She grinned as Joey pouted.

"Fine, but you have to go on this with me for making me wait. Please, Mai? Pretty please? For me?" She glanced at him, then sighed, knowing it was a losing battle anyways. She couldn't compete with his puppy-dog eyes if she had a blindfold.

"Fine."

"Yeah! Come on, we're going to miss the next round!"

"Although the little voice in my head is telling me I might want to..."

"Aw, lighten up! You said you would."

"That I did. Fine, let's just get this over with."

They walked up to the ticket man and showed them the wristbands they had received earlier at the ticket booth. He nodded them forward and strapped them in. Mai's hands automatically flew to lapbar, gripping them as tight as she could. Joey chuckled, causing her to shoot him a glare. He laughed harder.

"Joseph Wheeler, if you tell _anybody _about this-"

"Aw, relax Mai. You know I wouldn't share your secrets behind your back. I'm not that kind of a friend. Relax," he said again. She did.

The man started the ride, and Mai shut her eyes tight as the coaster started to keep at an agonizingly slow rate up the rail. She held her breath as she realized the man had placed them right at the front. _Oh, great._

Joey flinched as Mai's scream pierced the air, hurting his ears slightly from the intensity. He jerked again as a sudden pressure appeared on his right arm. He looked down to see Mai clinging on to him instead of the lapbar, her eyes squeased shut in fear. He smirked.

After the ride was over, he helped Mai out of her seat and caught her again as she fell forward a second time that night, though in this occasion from dizziness. She put a hand to her head and groaned.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best idea." Joey snickered as Mai shot him a look from over the top of his shoulder.

"Oh really?" He grinned.

"How about we go on a more relaxing ride. The Ferris Wheel might help the dizziness."

"Okay..."

She let him guide her to the massive Ferris Wheel, and allowed him to help her into the small compartment. The volunteer shut the door and locked it.

Mai sat heavily on the bench and laid her haid against the wall. Joey remained standing, placing his hand on the glass window as the ride started. An awkward silence intruded upon their normally carefree night as Joey contemplated what to say. He just couldn't ignore his feelings any longer.

"Mai..." Mai opened her eyes to see Joey staring out the window at the now cloudy night sky. So far, his prediction of snow held true.

"Hm? What is it, Joey?"

He tried again. "Mai, I..." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass. "We've been friends for a really long time, Mai. No, I think it's more than that. We're more than friends, and I know you have sensed the change as well. We... care for each other. " He sighed and gritted his teeth.

Mai held her breath. "Joey, what are you saying?" she asked.

"Mai... the reason I asked you out tonight was to tell you that I... I... I really like you!" He snapped his chocolate gaze toward her, their eyes locking once more. This time, Mai couldn't break away from the intensity of his stare. "I may even love you."

"Joey..." This time, he was the one who severed the connection.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that. It's just going to change our friendship. I... I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

"What? No, Joey, that's not it at all! I think, deep down, I knew you loved me, I just wasn't ready to hear it. But I also knew, that even though I didn't think I wanted to hear it, I-" He saw her lips moving, forming the words her heart spoke, but no sound escaped.

"What?"

"I... love you too." She stared into her lap, trying desperately not to look into his eyes again. They were so warm, so caring, and now that she thought about it, really looked in them, she knew they told her they loved her. _The eyes truly are the windows to the soul._

"You were always my strength, my support, my stability. When I was lost in the Shadow Realm, somehow I knew you would save me, even though technically my mind was cleansed of you. I just knew you would try everything in your power to rescue me. I... I think it was your name I was always calling when I was in the darkness. You were the one who gave me hope, who kept me from losing myself completely. You, Joseph." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she admitted her worst fear. "The Shadow Realm was the most frightening thing I've ever been through, but you gave me courage. You loved me when I didn't know what love even was. So... thank you."

"Mai..." Joey was at a loss for words. Never did he expect Mai to bear her soul to him, nor did it make him incredibly comfortable. But he knew that she depended on him, and his heart took comfort in that alone, that he could be there for her. He smiled, unconciously holding his arms out toward her. She stared at him for only a moment before launching herself into his awaiting embrace. Mai was not one to cry, and she did not now, but Joey held her as though she were anyway.

The ride stopped and the door opened, and Joey, his arm still around her shoulders, guided her outside and back into the main square. She looked up at him, their eyes locking a final time, trapped in each other's gazes, time passing by with no meaning. Tiny white crystaline flakes dotted the air around them, and Mai shivered involuntarily in Joey's embrace. He held her tighter.

Mai closed her eyes as Joey leaned forward, stretching onto her toes. She felt his lips lightly brush hers, and smiled against his warm face. He kissed her harder when he felt her kiss him back.

Eventually, they parted for the need of air. Mai blushed again, a reaction only Joey was capable of envoking in her. His fingers softly brushed her face, wiping away the rapidly falling sky crystals. She smiled and leaned her head against his radiating warm chest. He tangled his fingers in her hair, playing with the long golden locks. His face rested against the top of her head. This was bliss, paradise, heaven. They hugged each other tighter as they both spoke the words their hearts were saying.

"I love you."

**A/N: SO MUCH HAPPY!! So, if you liked this story, you will review. That tells me you liked it. Please. I'm new here, and if I don't get many reviews, I don't feel as good as a lot of other people of fanfic. I kind of want to feel welcomed as a fellow author. So, please review, even if it's only a couple of words. It would really mean the utmost world to me.**


End file.
